Severus Snape's Untold Tale
by callalilly528
Summary: Spoilers for book seven! I have been inspired by the relationship between Severus and Lily. This story is about Snape's feelings for her during their childhood through their teenage years and how Lily falls for James, all that good stuff :
1. An Unsuccessful Meeting

Disclaimer: This story contains passages from J.K. Rowlings Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, I have no claims to any of these characters either. I'm just here to write a story about my new favorite pairing, Severus and Lily!!!!! I hope you like it, and I really love the reviews so far, thank you soooo much!!!!!

An Unsuccessful Meeting

A young boy with long, greasy black hair and a slightly protruding nose slammed the front door shut on the sound of angry voices and began walking down the long winding road of Spinner's End. The boy was oddly dressed in jeans that were too short, a white smock shirt and an overly large brown coat. Severus shook his head and stared at his feet as he walked down the roads, that he had come to know so very well, towards a destination that he didn't know. His parent's fights started becoming increasingly dangerous, various objects were thrown around as well as jinx's and curses.

The streets had become a second home to Severus Snape, he enjoyed the peaceful silence that engulfed him as he let his feet lead him. Before he knew it the small park across from his village was where he ended up, and there sat the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Her red hair glistened in the bright summer sun and her green eyes sparkled like emeralds.

He smiled timidly and hid behind a near by bush to watch the girl. Lily swung alone and smiled unaware that she was being watched as she went higher and higher still. Counting quietly to three Lily jumped off the swing and launched herself off the seat and stayed in the air far longer than she should have, then gracefully landing on her feet right next to his hiding spot.

"Yes!" proclaimed Lily triumphantly punching the air with her fist. Severus smiled again at her joy and watched her as she walked down the sidewalk towards the setting sun. As he sat in the bushes Severus thought about the amazing thing the girl had done, no muggle would have been able to do that, "She must be a witch!" whispered Severus Snape under his breathe as he stood up and started for home.

The setting sun that had painted reds and pinks across the sky was now completely behind the horizon and the dark blues had taken over. The stars were now starting to shine as Severus grudgingly opened the front door and proceeded silently up the rickety stairs and to his bedroom.

Visions of the beautiful red head invaded his mind as he started to dose off. He woke just as the sun was rising and casting its early glow over him. Squinting in the light Severus got up and dressed quickly and was down the stairs in minutes, hoping to eat breakfast alone. His prayers were answered, the ramshackle kitchen was empty when he entered; quickly he grabbed a couple slices of bread and a glass of water and ran back up the stairs as quickly as he could. Running into his parents would mean a peculiar conversation and he was sure that somehow the anger that they had shown towards each other last night would surely still be strong.

As Severus walked back up the stairs he looked into his parents' bedroom, his mother was the only occupant of the bed, Severus was not surprised. Sighing loudly he closed he bedroom door and ate his breakfast quickly. Because he had more pressing matters, like making himself look impressive for the redhead in the neighboring village. He smiled at himself in the mirror a couple times trying to figure out which one looked the most dashing, then, coming to his senses; he started trying to fix his hair.

Nervously Severus peaked out of his bedroom door and into the hallway searching for other signs of life, none were found. Sighing thankfully he made his way down the stairs and out the door.

The morning sunlight cast a warm glow on everything around him bringing his spirits up even more, if it was a sunny day surely the girl would go to the park again. Upon reaching the park across the stream Severus hid in his bush again to wait for the girl of his dreams. Hours pasted until finally she came, but brining another girl with her. This other girl was tall and thin with a horse like face, much less pretty than the beautiful redhead.

"Come on Tuney," the red haired girl called, "I'm coming Lily!" the other called back. 'Lily,' he thought, 'what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.' While he was lost in thought the two girls had begun swinging, "Lily don't do it!" shrieked the elder of the two.

But before she could stop her Lily had jumped off of the swing at the top of her arc and flew in the air for a few minutes and landed gracefully on the ground once more. "Mummy told you not to!" Petunia stopped swinging and walked over to Lily, her hands on her hips. ""Mummy said you weren't allowed, Lily!"

"But I'm fine," said Lily giggling, "Tuney, look at this. Watch what I can do,"

Lilly picked up a fallen flower from the bush where Snape was hiding, Petunia moved closer to see what Lily was up to. Lily then held out her palm and the flower sat there, opening and closing its petals, like some bizarre, many lipped oyster.

"Stop it!" shrieked Petunia.

"It's not hurting you," said Lily, but she closed her hand on the blossom and threw it back on the ground.

"It's not right," said Petunia, but her eyes had followed the flower's flight to the ground where it lingered. "How do you do it?" she added, and there was definite longing in her voice.

"It's obvious isn't it?" Snape could no longer contain himself, but had jumped out from behind the bushes. Petunia shrieked and ran backward toward the swings, but Lily, though clearly startled, remained where she was. Severus regretted his appearance now that he was so close to Lily, she so gorgeous and he so…untidy.

"What's obvious?" asked Lily.

Snape was slightly nervous now; quickly he glanced at Petunia who was now hovering beside the swings, lowering his voice he replied, "I know what you are."

"What do you mean?"

"You're…you're a witch," whispered Snape

She looked affronted.

"_That's_ not a very nice thing to say to somebody!"

Lily turned, nose in the air, and marched off toward her sister.

"No!" yelled Severus in desperation. He was highly colored now, and ran after Lily. "You _are,_" said Snape directly to Lily, "You_ are_ a witch. I've been watching you for a while. But there's nothing wrong with that. My mum's one and I'm a wizard."

Petunia's laugh was like cold water.

"Wizard!" she shrieked again, her courage returned now that she had recovered from the shock of his unexpected appearance. "_I _know who _you_ are. You're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river," she told Lily, and it was evident from her tone that she considered the address a poor recommendation. "Why have you been spying on us?"

"Haven't been spying," answered Snape, hot and uncomfortable and dirty haired in the bright sunlight. "Wouldn't spy on _you_ anyway," he added spitefully, "_you're_ a Muggle."

Although Petunia had no idea what a Muggle was she understood the tone in which he said it.

"Lily, come on, we're leaving!" she said shrilly. Lily obeyed her sister at once, glaring at Snape as she left. He stood watching them as they marched through the playground gate, bitterly disappointed. Grief engulfed him, now that he was alone and the moment he had been planning had gone terribly wrong. He had hoped to impress her, to give her that exciting news that she was a witch with magical powers. But no, she had not believed him and now he was alone again, and probably would be for the rest of his life he thought miserably.


	2. A Second Chance

A Second Chance

Severus sat on the swings silently letting the day slip past; there was no sense in going home, only pain waited for him there. It was better to just sit here alone waiting for the night to come and bring the stars and the moon with it. But just as the sun was setting a figure appeared at the gates, a small red head girl, Lily.

She walked up to him as he just stared at her in disbelief, "Were you serious?" she asked nervously, "Um, were you serious about what you said this afternoon?" Snape took a few minutes to process this but answered hurriedly, "Yes, yes I was serious Lily."

Her name was so wonderful he couldn't help but say it aloud; she smiled back at him and sat on the swing next to him. She looked to be about his age, ten which would mean that they could go to school together!

"Will you tell me about being a witch, is it like in stories, making potions and casting spells?" she asked apprehensively. "Sort of," Snape replied, "But not like you're thinking of it, we have to go to school and learn how to be a witch or wizard."

"Oh," whispered Lily looking interested. Severus smiled at her and she smiled back. This made him feel amazingly wonderful, Lily the most beautiful girl in the world had just smiled back at him, and it was spectacular.

Snape explained the basics of the wizarding school Hogwarts to her and before they knew it night had fallen and darkness had surrounded them. "I should probably go home now." Lily said finally looking around at the darkness that had fallen. "Would you like me to walk you home?" Snape asked trying to be a gentle man, Lily blushed and smiled.

"Oh no, it's okay Severus. But can I meet you tomorrow by the river?" Snape could not believe what he was hearing, "Yes, yes of course." Lily smiled again, waved and left through the gate and down the street towards her home. Snape left the swing and smiled happily as he walked back to Spinner's End.

The house was dark and quiet when Severus entered, "Hello?" he called out tentatively, but no reply. He grabbed some food and drink and carried it upstairs to his room, checking the rooms as he went to see if his parents were around. And in the bedroom lay his mother awake but staring up at the ceiling on the bed in silence. Multiple cuts and bruises were on her face, arms and legs where it looked like she had been hit with jinxes and his father's hand alike.

"I'm so sorry mum." He whispered to her and walked the rest of the way to his room, closed the door and turned on his lamp.


	3. Spying and Spied

Spying and Spied

Severus woke before the sun rose, and watched its progress as the sunlight slowly inched its way into his room. Finally deciding that if he waited too long he might have to deal with his parents, but usually by the third day of a fight things calmed down but he didn't want to take any chances.

He gathered his clothes and walked into his bathroom, showered and dressed quickly and ran downstairs for breakfast, but today he wasn't so lucky. His father sat at the table looking moody with a bowl of cereal staring at its contents.

"Hello father," Severus said tentatively, his father just grunted in reply. Taking advantage of this mood Snape grabbed what was left of the cereal in the cupboard and left without another word.

Severus knew that Lily wouldn't meet him until this afternoon but there was no reason to test his luck any further by staying in the house. So he decided to sit on the river bank and eat his breakfast in peace, away from the parents that should love him very much.

His thoughts lingered on his parents and his early childhood, he remembered birthdays past, happy memories, but more prominent were the fights his parents had. It always seems that the unpleasant memories that we have seem to over power the happy ones, and in Snape's case there were too many sad memories and not enough happy ones.

Thoughts of his past took up most of his morning and thoughts of a friendship with Lily took him into the early afternoon.

"Hello Severus," Lily said pleasantly and sat down next to him, "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting; I didn't know when I should come." She looked embarrassed but Severus just smiled at her, he couldn't remember when he had smiled so much in his life, "No don't worry about it Lily, I wasn't here long anyway," he lied, she smiled back at him.

Snape removed his large brown coat and turned to sit looking at Lily. "Will you continue telling me about the wizarding world Severus? Please," she added her green eyes sparkled and Snape was glad that this was all she asked of him because she could have asked for anything in the world and he would have done it. "Of course," Hours past as Lily hung on Snape's every word.

"…and the Ministry can punish you if you do magic outside of school, you get letters."

"But I _have_ done magic outside school!" Lily replied nervously leaning closer to him, he could see her face in more detail now, every little freckly and indent.

"We're alright. We haven't got wands yet. They let you of when you're a kid and you can't help it. But once you're eleven," Severus nodded trying to reassure her. "And they start training you then you've got to be careful."

Silence fell upon them. Lily picked up a near by stick and started brandishing it like a wand, she set it down carefully and came even closer to Severus. She was far too close now, he thought, more detail came into focus, like her eyes were flecked with silver, her lips were fuller than he thought, his mind raced.

"It _is_ real, isn't it? It's not a joke? Petunia says you're lying to me. Petunia say there isn't a Hogwarts. It _is_ real, isn't it?" Her voice was full of emotion, hope, longing, and need.

"It's real for us," said Snape, "But not for her, we'll probably get our letters soon, you and me."

"Really?" whispered Lily, shocked by his bold statement.

"Definitely," he replied filled with confidence in his destiny to become a great wizard with Lily at his side, even with his odd appearance.

"And will it come by owl?" Lily whispered nervously.

"Normally, but you're a muggle born, so someone from the school will have to come and explain everything to your parents."

"Does it make a difference being a muggle born?" she asked, her eyes wide and questioned, hoping for a positive answer, and Snape could not deny her. But he hesitated, his black eyes moved over her pale face, the dark red hair.

"No, it doesn't make any difference."

"Good," sighed Lily, relaxing; her worry ebbing away now.

"You've got loads of magic," said Snape, "I saw that, all the time I was watching you…" His voice trailed away, but Lily was only half listening. She was sprawled out on the ground looking up at the canopy of leaves over head. Severus watched her intently as she lay there looking so beautiful, her fiery red hair fanning out beneath her, her dark green eyes intently watching the branches above.

"How are things at you're home?" she whispered, barely audible.

Severus lay down next to her without saying a word; he had hoped she wouldn't mention anything about his home life, all that mattered to him now was spending time with her away from that life. "It's just that I haven't heard you talk about your parents, do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No," he replied, "No brothers or sisters, and my parents…well my parents are usually too busy to talk to me," Lily looked up and stared at him sadly, not with the kind of pity everyone else had shown him but with real sadness, "But don't worry," he added hastily, "Everything's okay, I'm fine, really."

He smiled reassuringly at her, she smiled back and lay back down and the cold hard ground and continued to stare up.

"Tell me about the dementors again, Severus."

"What do you want to know about them for?"

"If I use magic outside of school-"

"They wouldn't give you to the dementors for that! Dementors are for people who do really bad stuff. They guard that wizard prison, Azkaban. You're not going to end up in Azkaban, you're too-"

Snape's face turned a glorious shade of red and he started to tear at some near by leaves to distract his attention. She was far too pure of heart, and much too pretty to end up in a horrible place like that. Lily continued to glance at him though, she knew that he was about to say something nice about her and it made her blush too.

But a rustling noise not too far away ended this slightly awkward moment. Petunia emerged from the bushes right behind them and stood looking down at them disapprovingly.

"Tuney!" exclaimed Lily, surprised that she had been watching them.

"Look who's spying now?!" he shouted defensively, "What do you want?"

Petunia was breathless, alarmed at his tone of voice, she struggled for something evil to retort with.

"What is that you're wearing anyway?" she said, grasping at straws here, and pointing at Snape's shirt, "Your mum's blouse?"

There was a crack, a branch snapped over Petunia's head and fell on top of her. Lily screamed and ran to her aid. "Tuney!" But Petunia had already freed herself and was running back towards the house.

"Did you make that happen?!" Lily asked fury in her eyes and she stared at him, penetrating his soul.

"No." He looked both defiant and scared.

"You did!" Lily backed away from him, "You_ did_! You hurt her!"

"No- no I didn't!"

But Lily would not hear another word, with one last burning look she ran off after her sister leaving Severus alone by the river. A single tear ran down his face as he watched her figure disappear on the horizon.


	4. Birthday Surprises

Birthday Surprises

Days past since he had seen Lily and before he knew it his birthday had come. Unlike other children who await their birthdays with eagerness but Severus wasn't like most children. He awoke just like any other day in the summer and walked down stairs after showering and dressing and found his mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"Hello Severus, happy birthday." Her voice was soft and almost silent. Her long black hair cascaded over her shoulders and her face looked like it once held great beauty but now after years of abuse from her husband had lost it. All that was left was a fragile witch with a pale face and dark eyes, but she did love her son, which was her only reason for staying.

"Good morning mother." Replied Severus as he took a seat across from her, "How are you doing?" he asked tentatively, she smiled slightly at him, "I'm fine son, don't you want to see what I got you for your birthday?" Snape looked surprised; he wasn't expecting anything at all. His mother understood and grabbed a small parcel from under her chair, it was wrapped in black shiny paper; she pushed across the table towards him.

Eagerly he tore at the black paper, and opened the long box, inside was a black wand, Severus looked up at him mother than back at the wand. "This was my father's wand; he always wanted you to have it." Severus took her hand and held it tightly as a tear ran down her cheek, "Thank you." He whispered to her, she nodded, ruffled his hair, grabbed her cloak and left through the front door.

Snape kept a firm hold on his wand that was hidden in one of the pockets in his large coat as he walked down the street. His mother probably wouldn't be back for days, Severus had picked up on the cycle of his parent's fights. First his father would leave for a day or two, then come back and when he was home his mother would leave from anywhere to a couple hours to a few weeks. Sadness over came him like a wave hitting the shore, hitting him with the same amount of force.

Before he knew what he was doing he ended up in the park again, sighing he sat on one of the swings. Some birthday, he thought savagely, hopefully his Hogwarts letter would come soon and he would be away from this place. But as he was thinking this a tawny owl came flying overhead, a letter in its beak.

Excitement exploded in his stomach and he jumped up and down calling out to the owl that obligingly flew down. It hooted at him knowingly, dropped the letter into Snape's open hand and took off again. His hands were shaking as he opened the letter with his name and address scrawled in emerald ink.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy. Please find enclosed list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1, we await you owl."

And at the end of the letter was the perfect signature of Minerva McGonagall. A smile spread across his face as he read over the letter multiple times, letting the feeling sink in, he was finally going to Hogwarts!

Severus looked up for a moment and he saw the only thing that could make his day even better, Lily.

"Severus!" she called out to him waving a letter in her hand.

"I got my letter, you were right!" Snape smiled at her joy.

"Of course I was," he said smiling still, "When are you and your parents going to Diagon Alley?"

"To where?" Lily asked confused, of course, he thought, she wouldn't know about Diagon Alley yet.

"It's where you buy all your school things, I'm going on my own; probably tomorrow I think." He added as an after thought, she smiled at him.

"I'll tell my parents, so we can go together. I'm sorry about last time, when I left like that, it's just that she's my sister, and it wasn't very nice!" She had the gleam in her eyes again, and Severus was enchanted.

"I know, I'm sorry, I didn't really mean it, it just happens sometimes." He looked down at the ground he didn't want to look at her; he was ashamed that he had hurt her sister, but…

"It's okay Severus, come to my house tomorrow at noon and we'll got to Diagon Alley together okay!"

Snape just nodded as she smiled, giggled and then left skipping letter in hand down the road towards her house. He couldn't believe it; this was the best birthday he had ever had, in the history of forever.

Even though the house was empty but full of unpleasant memories he didn't think of any because he was thinking of only what tomorrow would be like, spending the day with Lily in Diagon Alley.

I know it's a really short chapter but I promise the next few will be longer, I hope you like the story so far!!!!!


	5. Diagon Alley

Diagon Alley

Noon could not come fast enough for Severus, he paced his room more times than he could count waiting desperately for the clock to move faster. And finally it was ten to and he decided that he could leave, with one last check in the mirror; he had finally acquired some new clothes. Now that his parents were gone he had raided his father's drawers and found a plain grey tee-shirt that fit him well and some slightly baggy jeans, but overall he looked a hundred times better.

He breathed in the fresh air as he walked outside, over the river and past the playground towards Lily's house. Then the thought occurred to him, he didn't know exactly which house was hers and as he was thinking this he saw a flash of red hair and before he knew what was happening Lily had thrown her arms around him.

"Severus!" she exclaimed as she hugged him. Finally releasing him then stood back and observed his new outfit. "You look nice today Sev." She commented.

"Thank you." He whispered. She had hugged him; he shivered un-expectantly but smiled at her.

"Come on, we're leaving soon, Diagon Alley is in London, right." Severus nodded in reply, "Yes, that's what I thought mommy said. Come on lets go!"

The ride there was pretty uneventful; Lily tried to have a conversation with Severus be he was so out of his element he could barely speak. He had never been on a trip before; the only place he knew was Spinner's End and the immediate surrounding area.

"Are we there yet mum!" called Lily for the tenth time, her mother sighed and said; "Almost sweet heart." Then she addressed Severus, "You'll have to help us Severus, we don't quite know what we're doing." She smiled encouragingly at Severus who tried to smile back but an unexpected grief over came him; he wished his mother could smile like that at him. That smile full of motherly joy and love, "Yes of course Mrs. Evans." he replied.

Her mother being a Muggle and could not see the leaky cauldron Severus and Lily instructed her where to go.

"Are you sure this is the right place, there's nothing there sweetie." said Lily's mother as she stared directly at the Leaky Cauldron.

"Come on mum!" Lily said excitedly and dragged her mother towards the run down wizard pub.

The doors opened and Lily dragged her mother inside followed by Severus who felt out of place. Once they were inside Lily's mother could see, now that the enchantment had lifted since she was inside.

"This is amazing," she exclaimed, "I didn't even know this was here," Severus raised an eyebrow, "That's the point, that charm's there to repel Muggles so they don't accidentally end up in our world."

Lily and her mother nodded, and Severus continued to lead the way, through the door in the back of the pub and tapped the correct bricks with his wand.

"Severus I didn't know you got a wand already!" Lily exclaimed with joy, Severus smiled guiltily, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you Lily, I forgot to." Lily shook her head sending her bright red hair flying around her face, "It's beautiful."

"Thank you," Severus didn't know what else to say, he had never been complemented before, except by her and it amazed him. But just as he was about to tell Lily more about the wand the brick wall started to shake and part revealing the passageway to Diagon Alley. All three of them watched the wall split but Lily and her mother were entranced by it.

Snape led the way through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley; their first stop was Flourish and Blotts. Lily and her mother looking around at everything and laughing with each other, Snape smiled but was reminded of his mother again.

The bell above the door of Flourish and Blotts rang happily as they walked into the book store. Severus took out his school supply list and Lily did the same and stood very close to Severus making him nervous as he read over the books he needed.

_"The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A beginners' guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, Potions and their Ingredients by David Simmer, Fantastic Beasts and where to find them by Newt Scamander and The Dark Forces: a Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble."_

An hour later found Severus and Lily waited down by several heavy books,

"Where should we go next Sev?" asked Lily smiling at him, and how that smile could melt him. Severus thought for a while, he looked at his second hand books that he had bought as he did so, he only had the money he had found in the house hidden by his mother; his family did not have a Gringotts Vault.

"Olivander's I think, for your wand." Lily got so excited she dropped two of her books, "Here honey, let me take those." Said her mother who held the books tightly in her arms, then her mother gave her the money they had just gotten exchanged, galleons, sickles and knuts. "You two go ahead, I'll be over here." She indicated with her head to a small shop that had fancy gold writing on the top, 'First time in Diagon Alley? We're here to help!"

Lilly nodded and followed Severus into the crowded street past amazing window displays of owls, broomsticks and cauldrons. Snape smiled at her as she looked around and almost ran into a group of wizards, he grabbed her hand just in time.

"Thank you," she said, he blushed as he looked down at their hands and quickly let go. Lily looked slightly disappointed.

"Here-here we are." Snape stated nervously and pointed up at the sign of Olivander's shop. They walked in together, the shop seemed disserted.

"Hello?" Lily called out; an odd looking man appeared from behind the shop.

"Hello." He replied in a wheezy voice and immediately disappeared again and then reappeared with a long tape measurer with silver markings.

"Which is your wand arm?" He asked her, Lily looked at Severus for help.

"Which arm do you write with?" Snape said.

"Oh, I'm right handed." Lily stated and Olivander nodded and started taking measurements, "What is your name?" he asked her, "I'm Lily Evans and this is my friend Severus Snape." Lily told him happily, Mr. Olivander looked back and forth between the two. Then without another word he disappeared and reappeared a minute later with three long thin boxes.

He opened the top on then presented the wand to her, "Mahogany, Ten and three quarter inches. Well try it out." Lily looked slightly distressed and anxious, shaking she took the wand out of the box and held it. "No, no. Let's give this one a try then." He handed her another wand, "Willow, ten and a quarter long." This time Lily knew what to do, she gently took the wand out and held it in her hand, red and gold sparks flew out and the made a elegant swish.

"Yes, yes the wand chooses the witch Miss. Evans." Lily paid for the wand and the couple walked out of the shop, and found Mrs. Evans standing outside the shop looking for Lily and Severus.

"You two will need your school robes next won't you Severus." Lily's mother stated, "Oh, yes we will." Lily's mother smiled, "I thought so; they were talking about school robes inside that shop I was in." Without another word the three of them set off for Madam Malkins Robes for all Occasions.

The store was crowded with students of all ages, from the timid first years to the impressive seventh years. "First years, this way please for your fittings." Called out a motherly looking witch on the farthest side of the room. Severus and Lily looked at each other and followed the other first years over to her.

It took an hour until they were fitted and handed their new school robes. Finally they walked out of the store slightly irritated by the long wait but smiling, everything seemed so official now with their new robes with the Hogwarts school crest on them.

"What else do we need Sev?" asked Lily looking up at him with those big green eyes, he stared at her for a moment before catching himself. "We'll need cauldrons and potions supplies, quills and ink and parchment." Lily nodded and let him lead the way.

Two hours later found Severus, Lily and her mother very tired but exhilarated in the car on their way back home. A barn owl hooted happily next to Lily, who was named Archimedes by a joyful Lily. Snape was sad that this perfect day was coming to an end, he looked over at Lily who was stroking her owl smiling happily, and he smiled too.

Severus turned to stare out at the window and quietly recap the day in his mind when Lily leaned on his shoulder, her eyes shut, her breathing slow. Snape's eyes were wide and perplexed for a moment he didn't know what to do, should he wake her up?

No, he thought, she was tired he should let her sleep. Her warmth upon his shoulder was intoxicating; in sleep she looked so peaceful. Severus looked at her mother, she was busy driving and talking on the phone to her husband recounting the day to him, then he did the unthinkable, he wrapped his arm around her.

He could have sworn she smiled in her sleep but shrugged it off; it was amazing, holding her close like this. He never wanted to let go, he wanted to hold her tight and protect her forever, because he loved her.


	6. Hogwarts

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

September 1st dawned chilly and bright, Severus awoke just like any other day; he showered, dressed and ate. But today was the beginning of a new life for him, today he would ride the train to Hogwarts with Lily. His mother and father were now back and things were better now, they were at least talking to each other now.

Snape went upstairs to his room and checked his trunk again, everything he needed was packed, everything from potions ingredients to his school robes. He was to meet Lily at platform nine and three quarters so they could find a seat together on the train and discuss all of the different magical classes they would have, the school houses and so on.

His father knocked on the door, "Are you ready son?" he asked trying to be cheerful, Severus nodded. Snape's father then grabbed his trunk and Severus followed him down the stairs and into the car. "Have a good term Severus; we'll see you at Christmas." His mother called out to him, he smiled at her, the sooner he was gone the better in his opinion. He loved his parents but… he just wanted out of there, a fresh start.

The car ride there was silent, his father had nothing to say to him and he had nothing to say in return. Finally after what seemed like days they reached Kings Cross.

"Here's your stuff then and your ticket." His father loaded Snape's stuff on a trolley and handed him his ticket. "Thanks," Severus replied indifferently, and then he was gone.

Severus sighed loudly, and enjoyed the feeling of being independent at last as he walked to the platform. "Sev!" Snape turned around only in time to see a streak of red flying at him, Lily embraced him tightly. "Come on we'll miss the train!" she grabbed his hand and led him towards the enchanted wall. The train whistle blew as the stepped onto the platform; they wheeled their things onto the train and started looking for a compartment.

Finally they found an empty compartment, stored their trunks above them along with Lily's owl. Only minutes later a group of rowdy boys came in and sat down without even asking.

"You'd better be in Slytherin Lily," said Snape encouragingly, one of the boys with messy dark black hair looked over at him.

"Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" James asked his friend who was leaning casually in his seat; he had long brown hair and was very handsome.

"My whole family has been in Slytherin," he said.

"Blimey," James replied, "and I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned at him.

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

James lifted an invisible sword.

"Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart, like my dad."

Snape mad a small, disparaging noise, James turned on him.

"Got a problem with that?"

"No," Snape said with an evident sneer in his voice to declare otherwise, "If you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you're neither?" interjected Sirius.

James roared with laughter, Lily on the other hand stood up, rather flushed and looked from James to Sirius in dislike.

"Come on Severus, let's fin another compartment."

"Oooooo…"

Sirius and James imitated her lofty voice; James tried to trip Snape as he passed.

"See ya, Snivellus!" he called as the left the compartment with a slam of the door.

"Don't worry about them Severus," Lily comforted; it helped his mood considerably that she was on his side. Another few minutes later they found an empty compartment again, and sat down. The rest of the train ride was calm and peaceful; they passed the time discussing what Hogwarts would look like, Snape tried to explain Quidditch to Lily and then the lunch trolley came.

Lily was enthralled by the different assortment of sweets; she bought two cauldron cakes and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans. She then handed a cake to Severus who thanked her and ate it silently and watched her eye one of the jelly beans before popping it into her mouth.

"What does it taste like?" Severus asked. Lily swallowed and replied,

"I think it was roast beef." She smiled at him, he did the same and out of no where they started laughing together. After they had calmed down they changed into their school robes, since they were getting close to the castle now.

"How do I look?" asked Lily, twirling around in her black robes.

"Beautiful," Severus replied before he could stop himself, he blushed and looked out the window, he didn't notice that Lily too had turned a marvelous red color. She sat next to him now as they waited for their stop.

Finally, the train started to slow down and then ease to a stop.

"We're here!" Lily exclaimed. They grabbed their things and headed down the hallway and out of the train.

"First years!" A loud voice was heard over the din, "Over here first years!"

Severus and Lily followed the voice and stayed close together, finally they found the voice; it was coming from an odd looking man. "We're going over on the boats," he indicated to the small boats behind him, "Two to a boat then, come on." Said Filch, the timid first years did as they were told and Severus and Lily went into a boat.

Together they rode across the black glassy lake towards the miraculous castle, its many windows glowing with the light inside. It was cold out and the lake and Lily shivered violently, Severus, feeling sorry for her, removed his cloak and wrapped it around her.

"Thank you Sev." Said Lily, he smiled at her and said nothing else. Soon the first years were back on land and walked up the many stairs to the great hall, where they were to be sorted.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall, "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seat in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes together with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards." Lily beamed at this, "While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school; I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

She looked at them then continued, "I shall return when we are ready for you, please wait quietly." And without another word she was gone. Lily looked over at Snape, he smiled apprehensively at her. "Severus, you never told me how they separate you into houses."

"They use this really old hat, they place it on your head and it tells you what house you should be in." Answered Severus, who saw the slight fear in her eyes.

"You'll be okay Lily," he took her hand protectively, James looked over and smirked. Severus quickly let go of her hand again, and looked in the opposite direction.

"We're ready for you now," Professor McGonagall appeared out of now where and marched the scared first years through the huge doors of the Great Hall. As they walked into the unknown room filled with students whose eyes seemed glued to them, Lily pointed up at the ceiling,

"Look Sev, look at the ceiling!"

Snape stared up at the ceiling; it was the starry sky they had passed under not too long ago, each star twinkling and the full moon shedding its soft glow. The students stopped in front of a small stool with an old worn out hat upon it. Professor McGonagall took out a scroll of parchment and started to read off names in alphabetical order.

Hours seemed to pass before Lily heard,

"Evans, Lily!"

Lily gulped and walked up to the stool with trembling legs and sat down. Professor McGonagall dropped the Sorting Hat on her head, and barely a second after it had touched the dark red hear, the hat cried, "Gryffindor!"

Snape groaned at this, they were sure to be separated; there was no way he would end up in Gryffindor. But Lily was too busy to notice, she had handed the hat back and was now bounding towards the Gryffindor table and but as she looked at Snape a sad smile crept upon her face.

The roll call continued and Remus Lupin, Peter Perrigrew, James Potter, and Sirius Black were all sorted into Gryffindor with Lily. And finally, Snape heard his name called out to be sorted.

The hat was far too large for him so it slide past his ears a bit,

"I know where to put you, yes, yes you belong in Slytherin." The hat said to him, Snape sighed and accepted his fate.

"Slytherin!" cried the Sorting Hat.

And Severus Snape moved off to the other side of the Hall, away from Lily, to where the Slytherins were cheering him, to where Lucius Malfoy, a prefect badge gleaming upon his chest, patted Snape on the back as he sat down beside him…

Snape said nothing all through dinner, he just ate all that he could and watched Lily from across the room. James and Sirius were chatting her up, he could tell and it made him furious! And as soon as she was finished and started walking out of the Great Hall with some other Gryffindor students he leapt out of his seat to follow her.

"Lily!" Snape called out to her, she turned,

"Severus," she looked at him with an odd expression.

But what was worse was that he didn't know what to say, he just wanted to be out of that room, where he was separated from her, and where other boys were trying to win her affection.

"Um, good night Lily." He mumbled and ran off, leaving Lily and her new friends looking at him in disbelief.


	7. Potions

Gryffindor vs. Slytherin

Severus ran down the hall and joined a small group of Slytherins, Avery, Mulciber and Malfoy.

"You're Severus Snape aren't you, we met at dinner." Malfoy extended a hand; Snape gave him a shifty look but shook his hand.

"I don't believe you've met Avery and Mulciber." He pointed to each in turn, they were odd looking boys. Avery was tall and lanky while Mulciber was short and somewhat bulky with a devilish gleam in his eyes. Snape gave a frightened smile and swallowed hard, why had the sorting hat put him here, why couldn't he be in Gryffindor?

"We were just on our way to the common room, will you join us Severus?" Malfoy's voice was cool and easy going; Snape only nodded and followed them into the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located.

The password was given and the four of them stepped through the threshold into a green lit room with green and silver chairs that surrounded a roaring fire. The room was damp and cool even with the fire going, all of the students that were in this house had a look about them. A look that told Snape that they meant business, that they were destined for glorious things, but dark glorious things.

"Um, I think I'm just going to bed Malfoy." Whispered Snape as he looked around the room.

"Please, please call me Lucius and if you want to you don't have to tell us." He waved a hand and went to sit with a large group of older students.

Snape sighed as he made his was up the stairs, but there were two different ways, a door was on the left as well as the right. And to answer his unasked question a young girl came out of the right door, she stared at him as she walked past him. Shaking his head he ran up the rest of the stairs and into the comfort of the dormitory.

Five large four poster bed draped in silver and green hangings and bed sheets took up the majority of the room, Snape saw that their things had already been brought up and were sitting respectively at the foot of each bed. He saw that his things were on the farthest bed by the window.

Snape opened the old paned window and let the cool evening breeze calm his nerves. It was only nine o'clock so the other boys probably would be up for another hour or so, finally some time to himself. He sunk onto his bed, lying sprawled out, the window closed again, he thought of Lily and what she might be doing now. In the Gryffindor common room with bright reds and gold instead of the cold green and silver that surrounded him.

A large sigh escaped him as he thought of her sitting happily by a fire many yards away from where he was. Snape turned over and pulled the blankets around him, fully clothed and with a blissful mind he fell asleep dreaming of her.

Severus awoke at six, with the sun rising to greet him through the window. He saw that the other boys had come in the night and had crashed on their beds. Rolling his eyes he changed into fresh robes and ran quickly down the stairs, past the common room and into the corridor to the Great Hall.

Panting he entered the hall and spotted Lily smiling and giggling with friends at the Gryffindor table. Should he say hi? He wondered as his feet took him to the Slytherin table, no, no he would wait and make it casual.

The table was laden with breakfast choices from eggs to waffles. Realizing how hungry he was, Snape started to take portions from almost every food available around him, and started eating straight away.

"Good morning Severus," Lily said behind him, he almost choked, but swallowed successfully and wiped his face before turning around.

"Good morning Lily," he replied and smiled at her. She wore he hair back today with a red ribbon to match her Gryffindor school robes.

"We're getting our schedules today; hopefully we have some classes together. Well, um, I just wanted to say hi, you looked rather lonely, I'll talk to you soon Sev." Lily turned on her heal and walked all the way back to the Gryffindor table where she got mean glares from the Slytherin table, appalled looks from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, and shocked glances from the Gryffindors.

It was that day that Severus learned that Gryffindors and Slytherins were not meant to be friends, they were sworn enemies dating back to the originally founders. It was said that it was almost taught to the students of Slytherin and Gryffindor to dislike each other, but any teacher would tell you otherwise, the students knew what was going on.

Minutes later a fat stout teacher came waddling around the Slytherin table handing out schedules.

"Hello, I'm professor Slughorn, potions master." He said proudly and smirked, "You are a first year I take it, and you'll be required to take all of these classes."

The professor didn't even let him get a word in, Snape just nodded quickly as Slughorn tapped a piece of parchment with his wand and handed it to Severus.

"Here you are then, have a good day son." The professor walked around to another student who apparently he knew very well because he yelled his name so loudly the entire Great Hall heard him. The boy looked embarrassed as he shook professor Slughorn's hand.

Snape finally looked at his schedule; today he had double potions, defense against the dark arts and divination. Quickly he finished his breakfast and walked quickly over to Lily.

"Lily, what classes do you have?" Severus asked trying to look over her shoulder at her schedule.

"Um, potions, defense against the dark arts and history of magic. What about you Sev?" He smiled until he heard the last class,

"I have the same until the last class," Snape looked at her green eyes but they were hard to read, there was happiness in their but other emotion he couldn't quite make out.

"Come on then, we don't want to be late for our first class!" Lily exclaimed and left her other friends sitting at the table, completely forgotten, and went off with Severus. Needless to say this brought up his confidence greatly as he walked with her to class.

They discuss what their first night in their common rooms had been like, the new friends they had made. The pair of them were the first ones to arrive at their potions class, with the door tantalizingly open they stepped through.

Professor Slughorn was brewing a potion at his desk, other lay on the desks steaming pleasantly.

"Good morning students, are you ready for your first lesson?"

Lily and Severus exchanged looks and nodded at the professor.

"Um, professor, what's in this one?" asked Lily as she pointed to a shimmering pink potion that was emitting a pleasant smell and golden steam.

Slughorn smiled, "That my dear would be a love potion, they're not aloud at school but I thought I'd brew one to show you what it looks like. Severus stared at the love potion, if only he could get a vial of it, Lily would fall in love with him instantly, but then again, he looked over at her as she was inspecting the other potions and Slughorn was excitedly teaching her about them, maybe she already did love him.  
The rest of the class came in minutes later, Severus and Lily got a desk together in the back of the class room with a different potion that they didn't know. But Snape could smell a warm breeze, Lily's perfume and his wand.

"Do you smell what's coming out of this potion Sev?" asked Lily, ignoring the long drawn out speech that was being given out by Slughorn about all the wonderful students he had taught.

"Yes, it's a breeze, my wand and something else." He blushed un-expectantly, Lily shook her head,

"No, I smell my home, the ocean and well something else as well." She looked away, he cheeks also turning a slight pink.

They were too busy talking to hear what kind of potion it really was, but…

"Now, if you get your text books out, and turn to page 72, I want you to brew that potion for me, you can have a partner to help you if you wish. You have until a quarter to, go!"

Text books hit desks with loud thuds across the class room, the sound of pages turning and fires starting helped to create the din.

"It's a pretty complicated potion, it's a sleeping draught." Lily said as she read over the pages, her eyes quickly moving side to side.

They quickly gathered the required ingredients and starting making the potion, James gave Lily a look as she went and sat back down with Severus,

"Just ignore him Sev." Lily whispered and gritted her teeth as she started making the potion, Snape shot him an evil glare and help Lily with the potion until…

"Times up!" Slughorn shouted cheerfully, almost everyone jumped; they had been working so hard they didn't realize it was already time to be tested.

Professor Slughorn went from cauldron to cauldron making small comments but smiling at each of them reassuringly, but when he got to Severus and Lily,

"My, my this looks excellent! Very well done! It's obvious, you two win the prize!" The other students looked at them angrily but said nothing, especially James, and Sirius; Snape and Lily on the other hand were overjoyed!

Professor Slughorn gave them each a small basket filled with assorted candies from Zonko's. They smiled and said thanks, the bell rang and class ended.

"That was the best class I have ever had." Exclaimed Snape as he shoved the basket full of candy in his book bag, Lily did the same.

"Yes, I can't believe we won, we make a great team you and me." Severus couldn't help but smile,

"Yeah, I think so too."


	8. Predictions

Predictions

Severus and Lily walked to their next class which was up the stairs on the second floor of the castle. They sat again at back of the class room; Severus glared at Potter and his friends as they entered the room.

"Now class," said the teacher at the front of the room, he was a tall and lanky man with untidy brown hair and brown eyes, "I'm professor O'Neil, and today I thought we'd learn some basic defensive spells and at the end of class have a duel between two students." Instantly the class had his attention, they were not only learning spells in their first lesson, there was a duel.

Severus looked over at Potter to see that he was talking quickly with his friends, Severus smirked, maybe he would duel James and win.

The lesson was quick and easy, they learn a stun charm, stupefy, and the counter charm, enervate. They practiced for only fifteen minutes, during this time Severus put all his attention into mastering these spells quickly.

"Now who would like to duel in front of the class?" The teacher asked, only a few students put their hands up, two of which were Potter and Snape. Professor O'Neil pointed to them and they walked to the front of the class room.

"Scared Severus?" asked James

"You wish," replied Severus.

"Now bow to you're opponent and take five steps away, turn and on the count of three use the charms we learned today."

The pair of them bowed reluctantly then walked away, faced each other,

"Ready, one, two, three!"

"Stupefy!" yelled Severus, James easily countered it. Angry now Severus decided to wait for James to make the next move.

"Flipendo!" James yelled and Severus could only just duck in time, he hadn't been expecting a jinx. Instead a desk behind him flew backwards and caused some damage to a book shelf.

"I said use only..." but he was cut off as Severus yelled,

"Expelliarmus!" James did not act quickly enough for this one and his wand shot out of his hand, across the room towards Severus, who caught it with his other hand.

"Alright, that's enough now. Class dismissed." Said the teacher who then went over to the book case to try to repair the damaged caused by James's spell.

Severus smirked, and threw the wand over to James who looked livid but took his wand back quickly.

"Nicely done Severus!" Lily exclaimed happily as she brought Severus his things from the back of the class,

"Even though you weren't _suppose _to use different charms, but he started it." She added hurriedly, Severus just nodded in reply; he was smiling happily and listened to Lily as she gave a blow by blow recount of what the duel had been like.

"Well, I'll see you later Sev, I have history of magic next." They said there good byes and parted, Lily going down the corridor to the left while Severus had to climb a great deal of stairs for Divination.

The room was hot and stuffy; a light pink perfumed gas swirled around the area. A small fire crackled on the far end of the class room in a large fire place with multiple odd items strewn across its mantle. Small puffs littered the floor accompanied by low rising tables.

"Good afternoon," a bespectacled teacher with multiple shawls said to him in an airy voice. Snape just nodded and sat down on one of the puffs and continued to survey the room.

Each table had two crystal balls on it, held up by a golden frame. In small groups the rest of the class entered and was seated. A few Slytherin boys sat with him that he didn't know, nor wanted to know.

"My name is professor Trelawney and today we will start off with crystal ball predictions. You will look into the orb and give a prediction about your partner." She gave a sweeping hand motion and everyone paired up, except Severus.

Trelawney spotted this and came and sat with him, she said nothing as she gazed into the crystal ball and Severus watched slightly alarmed as she went into a type of trance, her voice was horse when she spoke.

"Your love shall inspire you, for what you must do. You alone can deceive the dark lord to save us; this is what _must_ be done by only you."

She snapped back awake and looked slightly bewildered herself,

"My, what happened? Are you alright dear?" she asked a rather frightened Snape who just nodded and said nothing. Trelawney gave a 'hmm' and walked away to observe the other students without asking Snape to make one about herself.

Snape spent the rest of the class thinking about what she said, of course it couldn't be true, there was no way, was there? The hour passed quickly for him and he was very grateful to get out of the class room and to lunch where he could possibly discuss with Lily what he had been told.

The Great Hall was already packed when he entered, he saw Lily at the Gryffindor table with her friends, and he walked over quickly.

"Lily, can I talk to you for a minute please?" She nodded and followed him out of the Great Hall out into the corridor.

"What's wrong Severus, you look scared?"

"I went to Divination and the teacher, Trelawney said I was going to deceive the dark lord and save the wizarding world." Snape explain hurriedly, Lily just stared.

"I don't know what to say Sev, maybe you should talk to the headmaster. There's a new one this year I heard, Professor Dippet retired this year, his name's Professor Dumbledore." Snape nodded and decided that after lunch he would go talk to him in his office.

Severus saw that the headmaster left lunch early and Severus waited only fifteen minutes before going to look for him in his office. The walk through the corridors was long; Lily had told him where to go before he left from lunch. But he didn't know what he was going to tell the headmaster.

Before he could think up a plan he was already there, two gargoyles guarded the entrances into the office,

"Um, I'm here to see the headmaster." He said uncertainly.

"Aren't they all, you need the password?!" One of the gargoyles explained.

"Oh, but I just need a quick word couldn't you..." but Snape was cut off,

"Severus my boy!" exclaimed Professor Slughorn.

"Hello professor, you wouldn't happen to know the password to see the headmaster would you, I need to speak with him?" Severus asked.

"Of course I do! Sugar Quill." The gargoyle nodded and a stair cased formed for him,

"Thank you professor." Severus said quickly as he ran up the stairs without looking back.

Severus knocked on the door quickly several times before he was let in,

"Professor, I'd like to talk to you about something,"

"It's always about something isn't it?" Dumbledore sounded slightly amused; he smiled at Severus over his half moon spectacles. He had a white beard, long face, crooked nose and brilliant blue eyes. Severus continued though,

"Well sir, I was in Divination and Professor Trelawney made this prediction about me, she went into this trance and her voice was weird and..." Snape was gasping for air at this time but Dumbledore was hanging on his every word.

"She said that I was going to deceive the dark lord for love and that I had to save to world!" Severus finished somewhat anticlimactically but the headmaster seemed satisfied.

"Well," the headmaster stood up and started to pace, "what did you say your name was?"

"Severus Snape, sir."

"Yes, yes. Hmm, well then. I don't know what to tell you Severus, but her predictions aren't usually wrong when she truly makes them." He smiled a little and looked over at Severus.

"But don't worry, I'll help you when the time comes, I'm sure that whatever you will do it shall be done." The headmaster looked over at Snape who wasn't paying much attention anymore; he was starring at the sorting hat that was sitting on a shelf behind the headmaster's desk.

"You were hoping to get into a different house I take it?" Severus looked over at him quickly and nodded,

"I'm sorry but only one sorting per person I'm afraid Severus, but I'm sure things will work out for you." Dumbledore took his seat again and stared at Snape.

"You have already found the one you love, from the prophecy haven't you Severus?" asked the headmaster, Severus blushed slightly and replied,

"I think I have sir, I'm going to go now sir, thank you." Severus quickly left the room shutting the door behind him he continued to run all the way to the Slytherin common room to his bed where he could be alone.

But Dumbledore continued to think about what he had heard, what Trelawney had predicted, and what he could do about it. As he thought he stroked his Phoenix, its bright red and gold feathers shining brilliantly in the setting sunlight. But Dumbledore didn't know what he could do for Snape, the only thing he could do was watch and wait for events to take place that would help him understand their situation.


	9. Author's Note

I'm so sorry that I haven't written in forever, it's been a horrible case or writer's block! So if anyone has any ideas, any new theories, anything whatsoever I would be glad to hear it. Thank you for your support and great reviews!!!!

-Callalilly528


	10. Feelings

Feelings

Severus yawned as he walked through the corridors to his first hour; he had large bags under his eyes from lack of sleep the night before. The only thing he could think of after talking to Dumbledore was Lily, and thinking of her kept him up for hours. He had already seen her twice this morning and quickly ran in the other direction when he saw her, not wanting to be questioned.

Luckily for him he didn't have classes with her that day so he could sleep in the back of class and not worry about her being around. 'What did it all mean?' he thought to himself as he made his way to the Great Hall for lunch that afternoon, 'What will he have to do to deceive the dark lord, and how?!' As he was thinking this he wasn't aware that he was walking straight into his friend Lily.

They collided violently because she too was too caught up in her thoughts to be looking where she was going.

"I'm sorry." Severus said automatically, then looked up and saw who he had bumped into.

"Lilly! Um, I, well, um…" he trailed off as he picked up his things as she did the same.

"What's wrong Sev you haven't said a thing to me all day, is everything alright?" Severus knew this is what would happen; he sighed loudly then explained everything on their way to lunch.

"Sev you should have told me this before!" Severus nodded his head hung low, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Well, I'm glad you told me at least, come on, grab some food and we'll go have lunch outside together." Severus looked up quickly and smiled at her, she smiled back.

The air was crisp; September was now taking hold of their surroundings, changing the colors of the leaves, blowing them about. They sat together under a large birch tree next to the lake and talked of their goals in life, what they loved, what they didn't and everything in between.

It was good for them that they didn't have any class after lunch that day since they would have missed them completely. They continued talking as they walked around the school, but their happiness was interrupted by an unexpected visitor, James Potter.

"Hey Snivellus!" he called out,

"Just ignore him Sev, come with me." She whispered to him and starred deeply into his eyes, all he could do was nod, her gaze was intoxicating.

They left James standing in the cold starring at them angrily as they made their way up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room. Lily had to whisper the password to the fat lady, only because she had seen the Slytherin colors he was wearing. But Severus was still a little apprehensive about going through the portrait hole.

"Come on Sev, no one will be in; I heard they were going to play a trick on the Slytherins tonight anyway." With that he followed Lily through and into the warmly lit common room. A roaring fire crackled in the fire place surrounded by squishy chintz chairs, but the room was completely disserted.

"Come on!" Lily motioned for him to follow her up the stairs and into the girl's dormitory, he swallowed hard.

And that's where I leave you hanging, lol. Don't worry; I'm back into the story now. More will come this weekend, I promise!!!


	11. Feelings Part 2

Feelings Part 2

Severus stood outside the door for a few extra minutes; something inside him knew this could end one of two ways. One, things would go great _or_ he would do or say something wrong and Lily would never speak to him again. He considered his options for a moment, he could run away or he could go in their and let fate decide what happened. He breathed deeply and walked through the threshold.

The room was definitely a girls' dormitory, posters of male movie stars lined some of the walls, make up was scattered everywhere, along with other bits of clothing. Magazines lined the floors, the air smelled of several different perfumes making his head spin.

"What's wrong Sev?" Lily asked.

"Nothing," he mumbled in reply and sat down next to her on the bed. Lily blushed slightly when he sat a little too close to her, but she didn't move away Severus noticed.

"So, Sev, I was just wondering…well I just wanted to tell you that…" she trailed off, not looking at him. Now Severus was interested, what was she trying to say, did she like him, was she going to profess her undying love for him, his heart beat loudly in his chest.

"What is it Lily?" he asked trying to be calm.

"I just wanted to tell you that…" but they were interrupted when two giggling girls burst through the door, both of them laughing hysterically.

"Oh sorry!" One of them said loudly, laughed and turned to leave with her friend. But Severus was not deterred,

"What were you going to say Lily?" She looked up at him now, and starred into his eyes.

"I was going to tell you that I love you Severus." Her face was now a bright pink, she looked out the window. Severus couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, and couldn't think. He reached over and gently turned her face towards him,

"I love you too Lily." She smiled brightly and flung her arms around, he was lost in her scent, his head spinning. They stayed that way for a moment then Lily drew back and Severus taking the cue leaned in a kissed her gracefully on the lips.

Being only eleven that was all they knew; small kisses and touches, cute simple love. Severus left some twenty minutes later for him dormitory, only after asking her to be his girlfriend and she excepting. One last kiss was exchanged outside the door of the girls' dormitory, but just as they kissed James Potter came up the stairs.

"Lily!?" James shouted his eyes darted back and forth between Lily and Severus.

"What do you want James?" Severus stepped in front of Lily protectively, his arms crossed.

"I…" he looked nervous now, unsure of what to do; he just turned around and slammed the boys' dormitory door shut. Severus smirked, said good bye again to Lily and walked to the Slytherin common room.


	12. Everlasting Love

Everlasting Love

Everything seemed perfect to Severus, he had the girl of his dreams, what more was there at ask for? But his few days of perfection, involving Lily and secret kissed in the night, long lingering glances and touches between them, were interrupted by James Potter.

It was Saturday afternoon, the snow outside shown brilliantly and most of the students of Hogwarts were outside enjoying the first taste of snow. Severus and Lily sat under a tree bundled up in layers of clothing and Lily leaned on Severus' shoulder, watching him bewitch the snow different colors.

He had just changed the snow a bright orange when James, flanked by Sirius and Lupin, walked up to the couple. Severus just sighed, changed the snow back to white and asked,

"What do you want James?!" James starred heatedly at Severus for a moment then at Lily who was quite comfortably leaning against her new boyfriend.

"I want you to leave Lily alone." This didn't surprise Severus but Lily on the other hand gave James a look of disbelief.

"And why would I want to do that?" Asked Severus and he stood up to look James in the face, Lily stood slightly behind him, peering over his shoulder.

"Because if you don't I'll curse you so bad you won't know which way is up!" James exclaimed loud enough for the group of students nearest to them to stop what they were doing and gaze over at the spectacle.

"I'd like to see you try." Taunted Severus, because he didn't care it he got hit but a few of James' spells, as long as he had Lily. James just grinned,

"Alright, if that's what you want." James shouted a stunning spell which was easily blocked by Severus. Lily drew her wand and stood next to her boyfriend, ready to fight. Sirius and Lupin took their wands out and pointed them threateningly at the couple along with James. Curses and Jinxes were yelled quickly along with blocking and disarming spells. The fight had become so popular a throng of students encircled them now; a few of he poor students were hit with spells.

"Ready to give up Potter?!" Severus shouted in-between curses. James stopped only for a second to reply but Severus took advantage of this time and shot him with a particularly strong stunning spell. Lupin and Sirius stopped fighting and went to James' aid.

"You win," Lupin said quietly as he used a hovering spell to take James back to castle. Sirius gave them one last look of hatred. But Lily hugged Severus tightly as cheers erupted from the students.

"You did it Severus!" she exclaimed. Severus just smiled and spun her around,

"No, we did it, together." Lily blushed and they kissed. A new wave of cheers broke out from the group.

A few hours later found Lily and Snape sitting on the floor, backs resting against the bottom of the sofa. Severus had his arms protectively around Lily had her head lay on his chest as they watched the flames of the Gryffindor common room fire die away.

"Do you think we'll be together forever?" Lily asked; her voice barely above a whisper. Severus turned slightly towards her, Lily sat up to look at him, her eyes were shining brightly, her hair shining with the light of the fire and her face was encircled by the light of the moon.

"Yes, we will always be together because I love you." Severus replied simply, Lily smiled up at him.

"I love you to." They kissed tenderly, enjoying being in each others company and the promise of true and everlasting love.


End file.
